The Eternal loves
by Luqa Lou
Summary: Jessica jung mengharapkan kembalinya orang tuanya dengan penuh kesabaran dan berakhir dengan mengetahui rahasia gelap dibalik kelahirannya...Maaf gak bisa bikin sumary - -


Kriss menceritakan sebuah kisah padaku,kisah yang kupikir hanya sebuah cerita ringan untuk menemani waktu istirahat siang kami dari penatnya jadwal kerja.

Kriss : Aku gampang sekali menangis kau tau?

Aku : pembohong!saat kita relly nonton sinetron dalam adegan tersedihpun kau tak pernah menangis

Kriss : cih aq tidak akan menangisi hal hal bodoh macam sinetron picisan

Aku : Dasar sombong...jadi hal macam apa yang bisa membuatmu menangis?

Kriss : akan kuceritakan sebuah cerita dimana sesudahnya aku menangis seperti bayi

Aku : Ceritakan

Lalu kriss yang pada dasarnya memang pandai berintonasi dalam setiap katanya menceritakan kisah tersebut dengan sebuah narasi sebagai permulaan

Disebuah kota besar,terdapat satu Daerah penduduk yang diisi oleh berbagai jenis tingkat sosial tapi kebanyakan disana 80%nya adalah golongan sosial menengah,15% golongan miskin dan 5% golongan kaya.

Aku tak akan menceritakan dua golongan minoritas karena kau akan tau hasil atau kisah kehidupan aku akan menceritakan kehidupan salah satu keluarga sederhana disana.

Keluarga itu adalah keluarga Jung ( kriss bilang itu nama samaram ) sang kepala keluarga adalah pegawai kantoran biasa yang pergi pagi dan pulang malam mengikuti arus jadwal kerja dan sesekali mendapat lembur namun jarang istri adalah ibu rumah tangga dimana ia mengatur semua anggaran penghasilan yang suaminya berikan agar dapat menghidupi keluaraga kecilnya,sang istri adalah type perfectionis,apapun harus sempurna dimatanya,dia juga egois karena semua perkataannya haruslah dibenarkan meski itu tidak selalu benar ( kalian mengerti maksudnya? ) kehidupan awal mereka sangat harmonis,mereka dikaruniai dua orang anak yang sulung wanita dan bungsu pria.

Si Jessica jung adalah type gadis aktif dengan rasa ingin tahu yang bertentangan dengan sang ibu yang sangat disiplin dan selalau memiliki aturan yang harus diikuti,itu membuat ibunya selalu marah dan menyumpalkan berbagai aturan yang harus ditaati sang sulung.

Si bungsu Kevin Jung adalah anak kesayangan,pendiam dan penurut anak lelaki yang pasangan itu sangat idam idamkan sejak mereka menikah,ibunya sangat memanjakan sang bungsu,membiarkan bocah lelaki itu melakukan apapun yang dia suka tanpa larangan,sementara sang ayah selalu diam dan menuruti apapun yang istrinya katakan.

Keluarga itu hidup dengan rukun,si sulung menginjak usia 7 tahun saat sang ayah pulang dalam keadaan tidak mengalami penyakit kronis membuat sang ayah harus berhenti dari pekerjaanya dan diam istirahat dirumah,sementara itu sang istri yang biasanya hanya mengatur hal hal dalam rumah kini harus bekerja keras untuk menggantikan posisi suaminya.

Pertengkaran mulai pecah,sang ayah mulai merasa disepelekan dan mudah istri yang kelelahan juga menjadi sangat tempramental dikala kelelahan menguasainya dan emosi memuncak ia akan berteriak pada sang suami betapa tak bergunanya suami yang sakit hati mulai mencari alasan sang istri semakin berubah dan mencurigai adanya orang ketiga.

Tiap malam saat teriakan,makian dan suara suara gaduh lainnya terdengar jessica akan masuk kedalam kamar kevin adiknya,menenangkannya yang bergetar ketakutan mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pertengkeran orang tua kevin sudah terlelap ia akan menunggu sampai suasana hening lalu ia keluar menuju kamar sang ibu,meyakinkan ibunya sudah terlelap dan ia masuk kekamarnya,kamar yang selalu menjadi tujuan sang ayah setelah bertengkar sang ibu.

"Kau belum tidur?!"ujar ayahnya masih tampak gusar,si sulung hanya menggeleng dan mulai menyiapkan obat obatan sang ayah sebelum ayahnya tidur

"Ayah minum obat dulu baru sica tidur"ujar jessica,sementara reaksi sanga ayah hanya mendengus ia menelan obat yang pahit itu bersama kepahitan hatinya karena merasa menjadi orang gagal,pikiran negatif sudah mempengaruhi dirinya hingga ia tak lagi menjadi sosok yang bisa diandalkan dalam keluarganya.

Setelah ayahnya terlelap jessica kembali berjalan kearah kamar sang adik duduk dikursi disamping tempat tidur adiknya,meringkuk dengan menggunakan sebuah jaket tipis.

Selama tiga tahun hal itu terus dilakukan jessica,sampai akhir batasnya sang ayah menampar ibunya karena pulang terlalu larut,dengan marah ibunya berteriak meminta perpisahan,teriakan2 itu tentu saja terdengar olehnya.

Jessica meski memilik keingintahuan yang luar biasa besar dan hyperaktifitas masih mengerti arti kata patuh saat itu sampai pertengkaran terakhir membuat gadis kecil berusia 10 tahun mengalami rasanya sakit hati.

"Aku mnta cerai...kau dasar lelaki tak berguna...aku akan membawa kevin..."teriak ibunya

"Jangan macam macam kevin akan tinggal bersamaku!bawa saja jessica kalian sama sama wanita!"teriakan balasan terdengar dari ayahnya

"Enak saja...aku tak menginginkannya!bawa saja jessica bersamamu"maki ibunya

"Kau pikir aku menginginkannya?!"jerit frustasi ayahku sebelum ia mengerang karena serangan sakitnya kambuh

Jessica mendengar derap langkah ibunya dan ia mundur saat ibunya mendorong pintu kamar adiknya begitu kencang hingga kevin yang sudah terlelap terbangun karena terkejut,lalu mulai menangis.

"Jangan menangis... kevin ikut ibu ya...dan kau tinggal disini"

Jessicamelihat langsung dan merasakan langsung bagaimana ibunya sangat menjaga dan menyayangi sang adik ia tidak mengeluh namun satu luka tebentuk dijiwanya saat ibunya dengan tatapan tanpa rasa kasih menyuruhnya tetap tinggal tanpa sedikitpun kata kata perhatian atau kasih.

Selepas kepergian ibunya,dengan takut jessica menghampiri ayahnya yang masih mengerang kesakitan lalu jatuh tak sadarkan panik jessica kecil berteriak memanggil tetangganya,ayahnya berhasil diselamatkan meski tidak sepenuhnya karena saat tersadar ayahnya berteriak teriak seperti orang gila karena mendapati kakinya lumpuh total,ayahnya semakin terpuruk dan dengan tatapan benci sang ayah berkata padanya

"Semua ini gara gara kau dasar anak sial!seharusnya kau biarakan aku agar aku mati!"bentaknya

Jessica hanya diam menatap ayahnya sedih,sosok yang begitu ia sayangi,sosok yang dulu selalu memanjakannya kini tak mengerti apa sebenarnya salahnya,namun tanpa ia sadari satu lagi luka tertoreh dijiwanya.

Usianya 10 tahun saat ia dan ayahnya terpaksa pindah dan menetap dikediaman orang tua ayahnya,keadaan tak lebih baik semakin buruk,keluarga sanga ayah mereka karena mereka dianggap beban enggan dan menelan harga diri ia dan ayahnya tetap tinggal disana.

Neneknya sedari awal memang tak pernah menyukainya entah selalu mengherdiknya sejak pertama kali ia bisa mengingat tentang sang dari neneknya kakek sangatlah menyayanginya...tapi kakek sama seperti ayah,kakek tidak bisa melawan otoritas nenek.

Selain dia dan ayahnya disana juga tinggal adik dari ayahnya dan sangat memperhatikan mereka dan memanjakan tak segan memarahinya bahkan memukulnya jika ia membuat sepupnya menangis atau sekedar tak jauh lebih baik ia selalu menyalahkan semua hal pada dirinya dimulai dari kelumpuhannya sepele seperti jadwal makan obat yang dibencinya.

Jessica tetap diam dengan semua hal itu di jiwa dan hatinya kini sudah memiliki banyak goresan luka yang dirinya sendiri tidak sadari luka luka itu kini semakin dalam melukainya.

Jessica tumbuh besar menjadi sosok yang lebih suka menyendiri atau berada diluar rumah,masalahnya neneknya menyebutnya kini sebagai pembangkang dan ayahnya jessica tetap membisu.

Waktu berlalu sang kakek meninggal karena usia tua dan sakit tahunannya,jessica kehilangan satu satunya semakin parah siatu hari sang ayah menemukan begitu banyak tumpukan buku buku dikamar jessica,saat itu jessica masih dalam jam terkejutnya ia saat mendapati buku buku yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan sekolahnya kini sudah habis menjadi abu dibakar oleh sang ayah

"Ayah ayah...mengapa kau membakarnya itu milik sekolah...mereka meminjamkannya padaku..."seru jessica panik berusaha mencari secuil harapan masih ada yang bisa terselamatkan namun nihil hasilnya,sementara emosi sang sang ayah tersulut mendengar jessica menegurnya

"Dasar anak tak tahu diri!sudah bagus kau kuijinkan bersamaku daripada bersama ibumu?!Dasar anak tak berguna!sampah kau tak lebih dari seekor anjing!anjing saja tahu artinya balas budi dan setia?!"makian dan sumpah serapah itu tumpah dari mulut sang ayah yang ia rawat dengan sayang,sosok ayah satu satunya yang ia harapkan bisa kembali seperti dulu,saat ayahnya selalu menggendongnya dengan sayang dan mengucapkan kalau dirinya adalah anak tercantik kesayangannya.

Pupuslah sudah harapan jessica luka itu sudah terlalu banyak,besar dan dalam begitu menyakitkan hingga air mata turun tak pipinya yang tirus,ditengah kesedihannya itu ia menatap mata marah ayahnya yang dengan kursi rodanya menghampirinya dan menamparnya dengan .itu adalah kesakitan yang sudah diluar batasnya sebagai gadis berusia 13 tahun,bukan sakit fisik namun sakit hati yang begitu dalam sehingga membuatnya sesak tak tertahankan.

"Katakanlah sekali saja ayah masih mencintai anak perempuan ayah ini"ujar jessica dengan nada permohnan,permintaan dimana ia akan bertahan jika ayahnya mau mengatakannya

"Aku tak mencintaimu...melihat wajahmu aku muak!kau selalu mengingatkanku pada ibumu yang mencampakanku!dan kau yang menjadikanku cacat dasar anak bebal!"habis sudah harapnnya

"Mengapa aku?!aku tak memintanya?!aku tak meminta aku terlahir sebagai anakmu yang kau benci begitu dalam!aku tak meminta wajahku begitu mirip dengan ibu yang tak pernah mengnginkanku!"jerit putus asa itu meluncur dari bibir jessica yang semakin menangis tak berhenti.

"Karena kau itu anak haram!seharusnya putraku tak menikahi ibumu!jika saja ibumu tidak hamil kau saat mereka pacaran!aku juga ragu kalau kau adalah darah daging putraku"kata kata dingin itu meluncur dari bibir sang nenek,sosok yang begitu membencinya sedari awal

"Benarkah itu ayah...?!"tanyanya tangisnya terhenti namun jessica merasakan rasa sesak yang luar biasa saat mendengarkan jawaban ayahnya

"Benar!kau anak haram!anak diluar nikah!seharusnya aku menuruti kata kata tidak mmenikahi pelacur seperti ibumu..."jawaban itu bagai belati es di hati jessica,itu menjelaskan semuanya...mengapa ibunya tak mengingnkanya,mengapa ayahnya begitu hina memandangnya dan betapa sang nenek dengki padanya

Malam itu jessica nekat pergi kerumah ibunya meminta penjelasan dan pengakuan benarkah apa yang dikatakan ayah dan neneknya yang ia terima adalah satu lagi tamparan keras dan kata kata yang semakin menambah sakit hatinya

"Katakan pada pria bejat itu,kau memang anak haram hasil dari luar nikah aku menyesal melahirkanmu!tapi aku tak pernah sekalipun melakukan hal itu dengan orang lain...dan kau jangan menginjakan kakimu lagi disini aku muak melihatmu...kau bisa membawa pengaruh buruk pada kevin anakku satu satunya"

Jessica yang sangat tersakiti baik jiwa dan raganya bingung harus pergi kemana,sejenak ia menatap kearah taman bermain kanak-kanak...ada ayunan disana hal yang dulu ia sukai kala bersama ayahnya...ayahnya akan mendorong ayunan dibelakang sementara ibunya menggendongnya dipangkuannya berasama adik bayi kecil kesayangannya berayun bersama sambil tertawa bahagia

Jessica duduk disana cukup lama,lalu setelahnya beranjak taman waktu menunjukan pukul 9 malam waktu terlarut yang pernah ia langgar dari aturan berjalan tanpa arah tak mengetahu jalan yang ia pijaki bukanlah lagi area pejalan kaki.

Suara nyaring klakson,decitan ban dan tubrukan adalah hal yang mengerikan sebelum suasana gaduh pecah

"Seorang gadis tertabrak!"

Jessica tampak begitu sadar ia melihat semua orang berlari menghampirinya memeriksanya namun kesunyian menemaninya dan kebekuan menguasai tubuhnya,sebelum kegelapan merengut cahaya dari dirinya.

Di dua tempat suara dering telepon terdengar dan dua seruan terkejut dan tak percaya menggema bersamaan

"Saya dari kepolisian,putri anda Jessica Jung mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas dan dinyatakan meninggal dunia"itulah yang didengan si ibu yang lalu menjerit histeris berlari meninggalkan anak bungsunya kevin yang bingung bersama dengan pamannya yang menatap iba dan sedih kearahnya.

"Saya wali kelas putri anda Jessica Jung,polisi menelpon saya dari tanda kartu pelajarnya dan mengatakan kabar buruk kalau putri anda mengalami kecelakaan dan dinyatakan meninggal"kebekuan menguasai sang ayah,sang nenek yang bingung mengambil telepon dan terbelalak tak percaya

Katiganya sampai diruang gawat darurat didepan ranjang besi dingin dengan sesosok tubuh mungil tertutup kain seluruhnya

"Maafkan saya,dari hasil keterangan saksi2 anakn anda menyebrang tanpa melihat rambu tepat setelah lampu hijau menyala dan sebuah minibus menabraknya,putri anda dinyatakan tewas ditempat...ini adalah barang barangnya yang ada ditubuhnya"jelas seorang petuga kepolisian

Sang ibu menjerit hysteris tak percaya jessica sudah pergi begitu saja diusia mudanya terbaring kaku dihadapnnya,sang ayah mengambil benda yang disodorkan si polisi lima lembar kertas yang sudah kusut masai dan ternoda cipratan darah,darah putrinya dan sebuah kartu pengenal siswa.

Kertas kertas itu ternyata adalah surat dengan gemetar sang ayah membuka dan membacanya dengan iringan isakan sedih

Dear all

Yang pertama untuk ayah yang sangat kusayangi dan kuhormati...ayah aku merindukanmu!mesk dengan kenyataan aku ada bersamu dan tinggal bersamamu namun rasanya aku tinggal bersama orang lain...ayah yang kukenal adalah ayah yang dulu selalu memangkuku dan mengucapkan betapa bangganya ia memilikiku sebagi putrinya yang cantik...tapi ayahku menghilang, yang kurawat kini adalah sosok lain yang tak kukenal dan begitu membenciku...siapa kau?!mengapa kau ambil ayah dariku?!kembalikan ayah padaku...aku sangat merindukan pelukan sayangmu .kau yang sekarang begitu membenciku sampai menatapkupun kau tak rasanya dadaku selalu sesak tiap kali ayah berkata kasar padaku...tapi bagaimanapun aku selalu menyayangimu...aku selalu berharap ayahku kembali sehat dan memelukku dengan kasih seperti aku karena membuat kakimu seperti sekarang ayah...ayah benar ini semua harap ayah tetap teratur meminum obat ayah aku menyanyangimu.

Kedua untuk ibu,aku merindukanmu juga ibu,aku kangen pada masakanmu,omelanmu meski kadang aku tak menyukainya...apa kau pernah mencintaiku ibu?apakah kau pernah ingat kau memiliki anak perempuan?mengapa ibu begitu membenciku?apakah karena aku bukan anak penurut lalu ibu meninggalkankanku dan ayah?jika benar aku benar benar minta maaf, maafkan aku ibu aku menyayangimu rasanya sakit saat malam itu kau pergi membawa pergi kevin yang tengah menangis dan berkata ibu tak pernah menginginkan jika ibu berkata begitu karena ak memang anak yang susah diatur aku menerimanya...aku tetap mencintaimu ibu...berhentilah tidur terlalalu malam ibu akan mudah sakit nantinya,aku tak yakin kevin mengerti untuk menyelimutimu saat tidur kelelahan saat pulang seperti yang selalu kulakukan karena aku benar benar diri ibu baik baik ya...

Ketiga untuk nenek aku mengerti sekarang mengapa nenek begitu membenciku aku benar benar minta maaf, menyayangimu nek...kakek banyak bercerita tentang masa masa muda kalian dulu itu selalu membuatku terpesona,aku begitu terkejut ternyata kepahitan hidupmu berawal dari adanya benar benar minta maaf bahkan jika bisa aku akan terus mnegucapkan kata maaf padamu,aku tak tahu cara mencegah diriku lahir saat itu,dan membuat nama keluarga nenek permintaanku Jaga ayah untukku aku telah mengijinakanku tetap tinggal bersama ayah.

Terakhir Untuk kevin...saudara lelaki kesayanganku satu satunya. kau adalah anak lelaki satu satunya putra kebanggan ayah dan ibu,jaga mereka ya untukku...kelak-kau akan tumbuh menjadi pria gagah...satu pesan Dari kakak jangan sentuh kekasihmu jika kau belum memiliki keyakinan untuk menikahinya...kakak sangat sayang padamu...kakak sedih tak bisa lagi menemanimu dan menenagkanmu...tapi ayah dan ibu tak lagi bertengkar bukan kau tak prrlu lagi takut...meski kaka jauh darimu kakak tetap akan menjagamu...tersenyumlah dan sayangi ayah dan ibu...

Dihari ketiga jessica dimakamkan ibu dan ayahnya begitu sedih kehilangan putri yang mereka abaikan sekian lama hingga menutup usia dikala begitu itu jessica dimakamkan dengan begitu banyak teman2 yang mengantarnya...ternyata jessica yang pendiam dan tertutup adalah salah satu murid yang mudah diajari dan teman yang bisa menjadi pendengar baik namun kotak rahasia yang aman.

Akhirnya jessica selesai dimakamkan dengan nisan bertuliskan

Disini dikuburkan Putri dan kakak Berhati Emas dan sekeras batu karang.

Kedua orang tuanya tak pernah melupakan putri mereka seumur hidupnya dengan cara yang sangat menyedihkan didasari penyesalan,sang adik menyaksikan bagaimana ayahnya bangkit dari kursi rodanya dan berjalan,menyaksikan dalam pelukan ayahnya menyesali keegoisannya.

Diakhir cerita sang nenek yang sudah renta termakan usia bersiap melepas nyawanya diiringi kata kata

"Aku memiliki cucu perempuan yang kusakiti dan aku menyesalinya...cucu perempuan yang sekokoh batu karang meski diterjang ombak dan tersakiti secara perlahan tetap bergeming menemani lautan...usiaku hanya tinggal hitungan kuharap ia memaafkanku"seluruh mata menitikan air mata mendengar kata2 itu

'Beristirahatlah nek,aku selalu memaafkanmu,bisikan itu terbawa angin entah darimana merekahkan senyum terakhir sang nenek diakhir usianya.

Kriss berhenti berkisah,sementara dihadapanku kini bertebaran tisu yang basah akibat dari air mataku yang tak henti hentinya mengalir,temanku sendiri hanya mengulas tisuenya sekali dimatanya.

Aku : dairmana kau dapat kisah yang begitu menyedihkan ini?

Kriss : ini hanya kisah luhan

Aku : maksudmu ini hanyalah karanganmu semata?!dasar brengsek!rugi aku menangis!

Aku pergi dari hadapan kriss saat itu karena kesal ia mempermainkanku aku benar benar merasa kisah itu seperti kenyataan bukan kisah picisan yang dikarang karang.

Sementara itu kriss tetap duduk disana beberapa saat dan bergumam

'Mereka manangisi kisah kelamu kak...'

Lalu ia berbalik dan berseru

"Hei Luhan jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Tanpa keduanya sadari sesosok gadis cantik tersenyum bertopang dagu melihat kepergian sosok terakhir,sementara sosok gadis itu kian lam kian memudar dan hilang

'Jaga dirimu Kevin Jung...Kriss wu'sebuah bisikan yang terbawa angin melambunh ke angkasa,tempat diman tiga sosok lain mengulurkan tangan kearah si gadis

'Ayah...ibu...nenek...kevin baik baik saja'

Mereka semua tersenyum menatap kevin mereka atau kriss wu sekarang mengejar Luhan temannya yang masih kesal karena merasa dibodohi

The end

Cat : Maaf terhadap Typo yang bertebaran...dan alur yang membingungkan...

Entah kanapa terinspirasi membuat fict macam ini tapi pemilihan tokoh terispirasi dari masalah tiga member SMent yang memilih hengkang memang sangat disayangkan tapi itu pilihan saya menghargainya.

Sebagai penjelasan tambahan dalama imajinasi saya si ayah adalah Jung yunho dengan memberikannya peran yang menjurus antagonis,dan ibunya disana adalah Victoria song (yg ini adalah bias author ) maafkan jika saya menjadikan mereka sosok tak berperasaan#bungkuk90derajat dan terakhir si nenek entah kenapa yang masuk dalam imajinasi adalah sosok JiYeonT-ara dengan wajah juteknya#janganrajamsaya (saya bukan antifans siapapun hanya berimajinasi) sedangkan kakeknya saya membayangkan sosok Tan Hangeng x suju(saya merindukan hankyung gege) dan penjelasan satu lagi Kevin Jung mengganti namanya menjadi Kriss wu setelah orang tuanya meninggal karena sakit(penyesalan) dan diadopsi pamannya (adik victoria) yang saya bayangkan dengan wajah Park Jungsoo kenapa namanya wu?entahlah itulah gak nyambunganya anggap aja leetuk bermarga china wu -_-

Eh sekian jika sudi saya memohon review


End file.
